tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson to potężną czarownicą, która była postacią cykliczną w drugim sezonie The Originals, ''lecz od trzeciego sezonu dołączyła do głównej obsady. Freya jest pierworodnym dzieckiem, Mikaela i Esther oraz starszą siostrą Finna, Elijah, Rebekah, Kola i Henrika i starszą przyrodnią siostrą Klausa a także jest ciotką Hope i żoną wilkołaczycy Keelin. Esther powiedziała swojemu mężowi, iż Freya zmarła na dżumę, jednak w rzeczywistości jej ciotka Dahlia zabrała ją jako zapłatę, za wykonanie czaru płodności, który umożliwił Esther zajście w ciąże. Freya stawia rodzinę ponad wszystko, choć kłóci się z Klausem. Nie jest zła, ani okrutna, ale potrafi posunąć się do najgorszych rzeczy w obranie bliskich. Przyznała się, że czuje się odpowiedzialna za resztę, jako starsza siostra. Używa swojej mocy do obrony Mikaelsonów, a dzięki swojemu pochodzeniu i wiedzy pozyskanej od ciotki Dahlii jest prawdopodobnie jedną z najpotężniejszych, żyjących czarownic. Jest biseksualna. Historia |-|X wiek= thumb|245px|Freya woła na pomoc mamę.Do ostatniej chwili Freya wyrywała się ciotce, chcąc wrócić do mamy. Jak później opowiada Esther, oboje rodziców ciężko przeżyło jej "śmierć". Mikael nigdy już nie był taki sam - pogrążył się w swojej rozpaczy, odciął się nawet od swojej żony. To właśnie wtedy postanowił, że muszą się przenieść za morze. Zawędrowali do Nowego Świata, gdzie się osiedlili oraz gdzie na świat przyszło pozostałe rodzeństwo Freyi (oprócz Finna). 997 Pięcioletnia Freya siedzi na piętrze domku Dahlii, która rozciera kilka ziaren. Kobieta nabiera odrobinę na palec i przynosi talerz dziewczynce. Kiedy młoda Mikaelson wpatruje się w kobietę, Dahlia sfrustrowana klęka naprzeciwko niej i już ostrzejszym tonem, każe dziewczynce jeść. Mówi, że Freii potrzeba siły, by móc sie nauczyć magii. Freya skomli i krzyczy, że pragnie wrócić do swojej matki. Kobieta z fałszywym współczuciem odpowiada jej, a przestraszona Freya zaczyna płakać. Dahlia stoi na zewnątrz domku w kręgu, wraz z Freyą. Czarownica bierze za ręce małą Mikaelson i wypowiada razem z nią zaklęcie. Pochodnie, które zostały rozmieszczone na kształt pentagramu, zapalają się. Zaskoczona Frey wstrzymuje oddech, czując przypływ mocy. Zadowolona Dahlia uśmiecha się i gładzi policzek dziewczynki. Jak się okazuje, kobieta została oskarżona o uprawianie magi, przez wodza pobliskiej wsi. Aby potwierdzić swoją siłę, zabiła ona mieszkańców w tym kobiety i dzieci. X lub XI wiek Dahlia prosi, aby Freya dołączyła do niej i stanęła w kręgu. Gdy kobieta wyciąga rękę w stronę Panny Mikaelson, ta nie przyjmuje jej i odmawia, wiedząc, iż wtedy zostanie pozbawiona ostatniej krzty wolności. Zniecierpliwiona Dahlia opuszcza dłoń, a przerażona Freya zaczyna płakać. Krzyczy, że nie chce być związana z tym przekleństwem. Kobieta wygląda, jakby chciała odpuścić, jednak po chwili chwyta dłoń dziewczyny i wciąga ją do kręgu. Wypowiada ona zaklęcie. Obie zasypiają, a ich magia rośnie. }} |-|1400= The Originals |-|Sezon 2 = frame|left|Freya zabija Cassie.Wypomina jej zdradę, a po chwili zabija ją. Dziewczyna pomaga wstać swojej siostrze i leczy jej ranę. Obydwie wychodzą na zewnątrz. Młodsza z czarownic orientuje się, że to właśnie jej towarzyszka jest kobietą z trumny. Freya mówi, że chciała poznać Rebekah i zobaczyć, jaka jest naprawdę. Nie zawiodła się. Czarownica opowiada, że już kiedyś się spotkały, a Mikaelson wie, kim ona jest. Rebekah zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej wybawicielka jest nie tylko dziewczyną z koszmarów, ale także jej siostrą. Freya uśmiecha się do niej, podchodzi do bramy i wypowiada zaklęcie. Staje obok siostry rozmawia z nią, a po chwili wywarza bramę. Rebekah wzdryga się, ale kiedy dziewczyna wychodzi, rusza za nią. rightW The Devil is Damned, Freya odwiedza Finna, i widzi, jak ten wykonuje czar, dzięki któremu odnajdzie Hope. Początkowo Mikaelson nie poznaje kobiety, ale kiedy Freya opowiada mu, jak bawili się, kiedy byli dziećmi, Finn rozpoznaje ją. left|Freya zamienia poczwarkę w motyla.Rodzeństwo rozmawia o swojej ciotce, która umieściła Freye we śnie. Finn mówi o klątwie, którą Dahlia nałożyła na ich rodzinę. Kiedy Freya mówi, że reszta rodziny to wampiry, Finn mówi jej, że Niklaus ma córkę. Freya poważnieje i upomina brata, że wszystko da się znaleźć. Czarownica prosi, aby mężczyzna przyniósł jej parę składników. Zauważając gąsienice, kobieta bierze ją na ręce, a po chwili zmienia w motyla. Później widziana jest na targu, gdzie znajdują się Cami i Hope. thumb|260pxW I Love You, Goodbye, Freya wchodzi do kostnicy i znajduje ciało Finna. Przygląda się mu, a widząc swój talizman uśmiecha się. Następnie posypuje ciało brata solą i wypowiada zaklęcie. Wisiorek na szyi mężczyzny zaczyna świecić, a gdy Freya kończy wypowiadać czar, budzi się on z krzykiem. Później wleczony Finn siada na stole i patrzy na siostrę z ulgą. Pyta się siotrę, w jaki sposób go ożywiła. Wskazuje ona na swój talizman. Finn zaczął wspominać czasy dzieciństwa, kiedy to Freya chroniła go. Kobieta mówi mu, że ich matka jest niczym w porównaniu do Dahlii. Dodaje, że jej magia jest jak magnes, który przyciąga ich ciotkę. Powoduje to, iż kobieta przyjdzie, by zabrać to, co jej. Mówiąc to ma namyśli Hope. leftW They All Asked For You, Freya wraz z Finnem urywają się przed braćmi. Kobieta zapewnia go, że nikt ich nie znajdzie. Kiedy Finn postanawia wrócić do grobu, gdzie wciąż pozostawało ciało ich ojca, Freya postanawia wykorzystać to. Prosi ona brata, aby pozwolił jej na rozmowę z ojcem, sam na sam. Mężczyźnie nie podoba się ten pomysł, jednak zgadza się za namową siostry. Sądząc, że chce ona także porozmawiać z ich matką, dziwi się, gdy ta z nienawiścią wypowiada się o kobiecie. Na cmentarzu, Finn okrywa ciało Esther w prześcieradło, a potem znowu próbuje odwieść siostrę od pomysłu spotkania się z Mikaelem. Kiedy Finn wychodzi, kobieta spogląda na ojca. Panna Mikaelson wyciąga sztylet z płaszcza, a następnie rozcina wskazujący palec lewej ręki. Wypowiada ona zaklęcie, rozmazuje swoją krew na ustach mężczyzny, a ten budzi się. Gdy mężczyzna próbuje wstać, spogląda na Freye z gniewem. Kobieta wygląda na zdenerwowaną, kiedy Mikael pyta kim jest. thumb|260px Kobieta dalej mówi o rzeczach, o których wiedzieli tylko oni. Mężczyzna wpatruje się w nią w szoku, zdezorientowany, w jaki sposób Freya żyje. Mówi mu ona, że została zabrana przez Dahlie, gdy była mała. Panna Mikaelson klęka przed ojcem, mając nadzieję, że ten jej wierzy. Mikael także klęka i obejmuje córkę, szlochając. Później, gdy Mikael próbuje zabić kolejnego wilkołaka, jaki wszedł do grobowca, Freya prosi, aby ten go oszczędził, Mówi, że zabijanie to tylko rozrywka, a teraz mają inne sprawy do załatwienia. Mężczyzna nie wydaje się z tego powodu zadowolony. Kobieta przykłada obie dłonie do ust i wytwarza dźwięk, który przypomina gwizdek. Ogłusza to Aiden, który po chwili orientuje się, że Freya i jej ojciec zniknęli. Kiedy Klaus zaatakował Finna, a Elijah próbował go zatrzymać, Freya przyszła z pomocą ukochanemu bratu. Pojawia się obok dwóch pierwotnych i uśmiecha się. Podchodzi ona do Finna, a dwaj Mikaelsonowie patrząc na nią w zmieszaniu. Brat prosi ją o pomoc, a ta mówi mu, że jej dostanie. Kobieta dotyka wisiorka zawieszonego na szyi i wypowiada zaklęcie. Rany mężczyzny goją się. Po chwili patrzy on na troje Mikaelsonów w zmieszaniu. Panna Mikaelson sprawia, że mężczyzna zasypia, a pierwotni spoglądają na nią w szoku. Jak się okazało, Freya usunęła duszę Finna z ciała Vincenta. Kobieta oferuje im pomoc, jednak wściekły Klaus nie zgadza się. thumb|left|236pxMówi on, że to właśnie ona spowodowała zagrożenie dla Hope. Freya nie zgadza się z tym i obwinia ona matkę, za zniszczenie Finna i wszystkich innych członków jej rodziny. Niklaus denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej, twierdząc, że kobieta nie jest ich siostrą. Rozkłada ona ręce w stronę twarzy obu braci. Pokazuje im swoje wspomnienia, z dni, kiedy Dahlia ją zabrała. Młodszy z mężczyzn i tak jej nie wierzy, a słysząc, że Panna Mikaelson postanowiła oddać życie jego córki w ręce Mikaela, próbuje rzucić się na kobietę. Elijah powstrzymuje go, skutkuje to odejściem Niklausa. Freya dziękuje bratu, ale ten twierdzi, że nie ufa jej, nawet jeśli zaakceptował jej tożsamość. Kobieta uśmiecha się i odchodzi. W Save My Soul, Freya dostaję kartkę, która okazuje się zaproszeniem na rodzinny obiad, przez Klausa. Kiedy przychodzi do jadalni, uśmiecha się do Elijaha oraz Niklausa. Dziewczyna wygląda na zdenerwowaną, ale młodszy z braci ochoczo zaprasza ją. Rodzeństwo zasiada do stołu. Freya opowiada im o swoim życiu z Dahlią. Twierdzi, że kobieta przyjdzie po Hope, aby zabrać jej moc. Mówi, iż pomoże bracią w zabiciu ciotki. Niklaus prosi o wyjaśnienie, więc Frey mówi mu, o tym, jak Dahlia zapragnęła stworzyć nowe zaklęcie. Opowiada o tym, jak ich ciotka zabiła mieszkańców wioski machnięciem ręki. Przerażony Klaus spogląda na siostrę, gdy ta wspomina, iż kobieta zabije go, jeśli ten jej przeszkodzi. Historia zostaje przerwana przez dzwoniący telefon Elijah. Mężczyzna wychodzi, a kiedy wraca, rozmowa jest kontynuowana. Dodaje, że ciotka opowiadała jej, jak była ofiarą kogoś silniejszego. Twierdzi, iż plan Dahlii zawiódł, gdy Esther przemieniła swoje dzieci w wampiry. Mówi, że wtedy ciężar spadł na nią. Ciotka pragnąc pierworodnego coraz, coraz bardziej ją kontrolowała, dlatego Freya przysięgła sobie, że nigdy się nie zakocha. Kiedy zaczyna płakać, Elijah patrzy na nią niespokojnie. Opowiada, jak została pozbawiona ostatniej krzty wolności. Niklas zaczyna się śmiać i dziwi się, dlaczego Panna Mikaelson nie sprzeciwiła się kobiecie. Mówi, że Dahlia nie dała jej nawet takiej wolności, dlatego nauczyła się czaru, któy uczynił ją taką jak ich. Czaru nieśmiertelności. Później, gdy Rebekah wraca, Elijah prosi dziewczynę o pomoc. Siostry witają się na ręce. Obie siadają na kanapie, a Freya dotyka policzka siostry. Tłumaczy, w jaki sposób może uśpić ducha Evy, a Niklaus jest zdenerwowany, gdyż dziwi się, dlaczego rodzeństwo tak łatwo jej ufa. Wspomina, jak dotykała brzucha matki, gdy ta mówiła, że Elijah kopie. Mężczyzna pamiętając słowa matki, uśmiecha się do kobiety. Klaus słysząc, że Freya pragnie tylko zaufania, skręca jej kark. Bezwładne ciało Panny Mikaelson spada na podłogę. NIEDKOŃCZONE }} |-|Sezon 3= Wygląd zewnętrzny Freya jako dziecko miała kręcone blond włosy i duże niebieskie oczy. Kiedy pojawiła się na przyjęciu w 1914 roku, pokazana została jako piękna, młoda kobieta z wysokim wzrostem, smukłej budowie i wdziękiem. Po wybudzeniu ze 100 letniego snu Freya zaczęła ubierać się jak, każda inna kobieta w domu wdowy, czyli brudna i zaniedbana. Włosy związane miała w warkocz. Osobowość Zdolności right|Freya cofa klątwę z Domu Fauline. *'Nieśmiertelność' - dzięki zaklęciu, Freya, tak jak jej ciotka, Dahlia, jest nieśmiertelna. Starzeje się w spowolnionym tempie i nie może zostać zabita m.in. przez złamanie karku. *'Opętanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Pirokineza' - akt podpalania przedmiotów. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' right- akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.ce. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirówright|Freya zmienia poczwarkę w motyla. '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux potrafiła rozpoznać błogosławiony stan kobiety, a Monique rozpoznawała, gdy ktoś kłamał. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. Relacje |-|Rodzina= Finn Mikaelson Niklaus Mikaelson Elijah Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson Hope Mikaelson Hope to bratanica Frey, obie są pierwszymi swojego pokolenia, a tym samym stały się celem Dahliny do zyskania większej mocy i nieśmiertelności. Gdy Freya dowiaduję się, że Klaus ma córkę pragnie ich odnaleść by nie dopuścić do tego ty Dahlina ich zaatakowała. Gdy Hayley była pod wpływem klątwy role matki dla Hope przejęła jej ciotka. Freya była gotowa poświęcić dla Hope wszystko nawet swoją moc i stać się wampirem by siostrzenica mogłaby być z matką Gdy pierwotne wampiry odchodzą na siedem lat by nie być zagrożeniem dla Hope to Freya jako jedyna z rodziny jest przy swojej bratanicy cały czas .Gdy Hope jest nastolatką ciotka pomaga Hope z magią a także jest dla niej dużym wsparciem po stracie matki. |-|Przyjaciele= |-|Inni= Wystąpienia Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 3 *''Ordinary People'' (wspomniana) The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Every Mother's Son'' (wspomniana) *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (retrospekcje) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (wspomniana) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (ciało/duch) *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' Ciekawostki *Po raz pierwszy jest wspomniana przez Rebekah w odcinku Ordinary People. *Podobnie jak inne dzieci rodziny Pierwotnych, miała na nazwisko Mikaelson. *Jest Lesbijką *Przypuszczano, że jest chłopcem o imieniu Aaron, jednak spekulacje zostały rozwiane w odcinku The Wheel Inside the Wheel. *Jej "śmierć" była powodem, przez który jej rodzice wraz z Finnem przenieśli się do Nowego Świata, a Mikael stał się zgorzkniały i zły. *Jest wiele podobieństw między Freyą a Hope: **Obydwie zniknęły pod przykrywką śmierci - Freya na dżumę, a Hope zabita przez wilkołaki. **Obie zostały odebrane rodzicom i oddane swoim ciotkom, Freya Dahlii, a Hope Rebekah, choć w innym celu. **Narodziny obu dziewczynek wydawały się niemożliwe - Esther była bezpłodna, a Klaus nie powinien być w stanie zapłodnić Hayley. **Obie córki były pierwszymi dziećmi obu pokoleń. **Freya i Hope były płci pięknej. Galeria |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= Zobacz również Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu